conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Zxoaame
I know, it's a mess at the moment. As soon as all the information is up, I'll reorganize the charts and move the sections around. Setting Zxoaame (pronounced ʒo'jame) is my first attempt at an artlang. As such, I'm keeping it relatively close to European languages. Zxoaame is very irregular in terms of verb conjugations and noun declensions. Zxoaamakonora is a large island nation smack dab in the middle of the Indian Ocean. The size of the island is comparable to Puerto Rico. When it was discovered by European traders in the late 18th century, it became a trading station and quickly grew into a luxurious European hub. The English initially claimed the calm island, but French, Spanish, and even Russian influences spread within a decade. Today, busy trade routes still make up a large part of their economic sector, followed by tourism. The island supports a surprisingly diverse ecology whose isolation has caused evolution to take strange courses. The natives of Zxoaamakonora migrated from Madagascar thousands of years ago and were friendly toward the European traders who supplied them with exotic goods from around the world in exchange for setting up a port. The influx of foreigners created new opportunities for the natives including (inadvertently) a new language. The result was Zxoaame, an attempted auxlang with the structure similar to that of European languages but a vocabulary comprised entirely of Zxoaaman roots. Phonology & Phonotactics Consonants All consonants are identical to their IPA counterparts unless noted. *'retroflex approximant Consonants may only come in clusters of 2 except when separated by a syllabic break: [a'mz.vr'oje] Digraphs Digraphs count as one consonant and may be preceded/succeeded by another consonant. Two digraphs may not be placed together, even when separated by a syllabic break. Though if it occurs, the vowel "e" is used between them. In the case of 2 successive words, one ending in a digraph and the next beginning, the "e" is placed on the second word: (tasx'e'xx, voxx '''e'xxi) Vowels When two of the same vowel appear in succession, a j precedes the sound: (aa = ja). When three of the same vowel appear in succession, the j is penultimate: (aaa = aja) Stress Stress for the most part is penultimate, but there are many irregulars. Basic Grammar Word Order Zxoaame is generally SVO. Genders There are two genders: human and non-human. Verbs Verbs end in "-zxe", the infinitive. Conjugated verbs are succeeded by verbs in their infinitive form (I want '''to go). Below are the regular endings in the present tense. Here is a full conjugation of the verb "zazxe"- to walk, in the present tense. One of the numerous irregulars is the verb to be- "mezxe" Tense The two tenses (past and future) are split into the near and the far, relative to the context of the conversation. All verbs are regular when changing tenses. Near Past Far Past Near Future Far Future Voice Active The active voice is unmarked. Passive The passive voice is formed with the past (near or far, depending on context) participle and the prefix "zxa". The conjugation is that of the agent: Et kate zxahemesxoruuda di aam - The cat was thrown by me Middle Middle voice is formed with the prefix "por" Et kate porhemesxorfin - The cat throws itself Nouns and Declension Gender is determined by the last letters of the nominative. Human Endings: Consonants, A, O Non-Human Endings: Digraphs, E, I, U There are 4 cases in addition to the nominative, they are Dative, Accusative, Possessive, and Comparative-Equative. Nouns must agree with these cases in number and gender. Pronouns Pronouns do not follow normal noun declensions/endings. First, the declensions for Human pronouns: Non-Human pronouns are much more regular: Articles Adjectives Adjectives do not decline for any reason. Adverbs Rather than being a catch-all category for verb/adjective/sentence modifiers, adverbs in Zxoaame are split into those categories (designated by VM, AM, and SM). These adverb groups go before the item they describe. Verb Modifier (VM) VMs were originally formed by doubling the nominative. But over time, the word for "two" or "double" was adopted as a prefix to a singular root. Some examples: *Prozxprozx --> Leprozx (quickly- lit. "double fast") :Aa leprozx paluu - I quickly run :Note: This does not mean "twice as fast" *Giragira --> Legira (slowly) :Dxe legira miaadxaneet - He/she slowly swims *Maatamaata --> Lemaata (forcefully) :Bek lemaata hemesxorel er katek - You forcefully throw the cat Adjective Modifier (AM) AMs end in "eka" or "ka": *beneka - very (to a great degree) :Dxe voxx beneka prozx - He is very fast *izxbeneka - a bit (to a lesser degree) :Dxe voxx izxbeneka prozx - He is a bit fast *izxka - not (to no degree) :Dxe voxx izxka prozx - He is not fast *osxka - as :Tope mesx osxka prozx vee aaxxo - It is as tall as me (lit. It is as tall like me) :Note: This is one of the trigger words for the comparative-equative case. The conjunction "vee" (meaning roughly "like" or "as") is the main trigger and complements "osxka." Sentence Modifier (SM) SMs are formed with the prefix "mir" attached to the nominative. SMs are usually modal adverbs. *Mirdxa - today :Mirdxa aa paluu - Today I run :Note: Time periods are expressed as sentence or clause modifiers rather than verb modifiers *Mirkadaeen - obviously, clearly :Mirkadaeen em akwo uuz katek - Obviously we have a cat *Mirgovoaa - as a matter of fact :Mirgovoaa em oom akwo uuz katek - As a matter of fact, we do have a cat :Note: "oom" is used to contradict a negative statement and is placed before the verb. Prepositions Prepositions decline only for gender and number: If the preposition describes a change in position, the accusative is used for the succeeding items. If it does not describe a change in position, the dative is used instead: :Aa paluu vo ef kateke - I run with the cat. (dative) :Bek palel go er katek - You run to the cat. (accusative) Conjunctions Dictionary Example text Category:Languages